Who was the Baroness?
by Insomniac Demon
Summary: A majority of you must have heard about the Baron. However, do you know of his past? Common knowledge of the Baron is how he helps those in need. He stays in a small house with his trusted friend Musha, but little is known about his past. What exactly happened to this magical figurine? For this we must go back to when he was first created. (Rated T just incase)
Who was the Baroness? ~Chapter 1~

A majority of you must have heard about the Baron. However, do you know of his past? Common knowledge of the Baron is how he helps those in need. He stays in a small house with his trusted friend Musha, but little is known about his past. What exactly happened to this magical figurine? For this we must go back to when he was first created. The grandfather of a violinist. Shiro Nishi.

The Shiro had the intention of making the Baron and Baroness for his wife. However, as fate would have it, she was soon rushed to the hospital. It was so sudden and Shiro had not expected it. The last time he saw his wife was in her hospital bed. He peered through the doorway and found his gaze land upon a frail, white haired woman lying in bed barely grasping to what was left of her life. Shiro cautiously entered the room, not wanting to disturb her in her last few moments.

I believe he knew her time was near, for when he drew closer to her he had proudly presented the figurine pair as she smiled weakly. She reached her arm out to Shiro who quickly but tentatively held her hand closely. Her last moments were with Shiro, admiring his works of art.

Shiro had left the Baron on a table with his Baroness, years after his wife's passing. In that time, he saw his grandson, Seiji, grow up to be a fine young man. In the years he saw Seiji grow up, he noticed a girl had started showing up around him more. The girl and Seiji became closer as he watched them both through their years. When Seiji left the country to learn to make violins the girl would come by every day and help his grandfather with some chores. She waited for the day he would return, when finally, he did.

The old man soon passed and Seiji inherited everything his grandfather had left him. Including the Baron and Baroness. An odd glow appeared in the two figurines whenever the two young lover were near. Seiji never saw it though, but treasured the figurines and thought it could represent his love for his beloved. Years passed once more and the Baron and Baroness both saw the good and bad days of the two. Finally, they both were nearing their end as well. Seiji's lover had died of old age and he was heartbroken. Not long after he passed as well. The Baron and Baroness were alone, no owner and together. Their glow about them still glistened but it was weakened.

They sat in a window, years collecting dust until a garage sale happened. A young man was passing and became intrigued by the Baroness. He said it would be a lovely gift for his wife. He bought the Baroness and left, the first time the Baron was ever separated from his Baroness.

Feeling his energy slipping as well as his beloved figurine lover, he finally turned into glass. Just as he was meant to be. The garage sale came to an end once and for all.

A loud shriek was made by a startled woman. An old cat had jumped onto a table and snatched up the figurine. The woman yelled and tried to beat the cat, but he simply ran off into the streets and disappeared into an alley.

This was just the beginning of the tale of the Baroness and what had happened to her.

Not many people believe in magic. Not many people care to acknowledge it for it is a child's imagination kind of deal. However, it exists. It lives in the plain between reality and fantasy. It is both a reality but seems like a fantasy. There are many different types of magic, but this one just so happens to involve cats and figurines.

* * *

Now to continue our tale, we must go to where the Baroness ended up. After she was bought.

She too, turned to glass and soon lost that magical glow to her. The couple who had bought her fought a lot. Soon their fighting turned and they accidentally knocked over the Baroness. The woman and her husband stopped their quarrel as they both helped pick up the broken pieces of the Baroness. Unfortunately, she was unfixable. The magic that was trapped inside the Baroness, however, was released into the air. The Baroness was alive again. She watched the couple make up and throw away her old vessel.

The Baroness could not stay long though. Magic in its purest form is too fragile, it cannot stay in this state or it could be sucked up and she would really die. She must find someone worthy to carry her magic to pass on and help others. The Baroness flew in this delicate state and entered a huge building. She passed odd looking rooms, but one in particular caught her eye. It was a girl. The age of about five.

Entering the room, she saw a man in a white coat shaking his head sadly and two adults crying off to the side of the sleeping child. She looked closely at the girl who was asleep and coughing every once in a while. Something about this child didn't seem right. The Baroness could sense it; this was the person. This little girl could be the one she could pass her magic onto.

The Baroness finally hovered over the frail girl and let out a huge blinding light. The light engulfed the child and she finally stopped coughing. The two parents rushed to their daughter's side mourning for the worst now. The doctor, however, informed them that it was a miracle. The girl seemed to be fine and sleeping normally.

Days passed as the doctor ran tests to make sure the girl had fully healed, then he said they could release her from the hospital. Joyous, the family soon returned to what seemed like a normal life. This was the beginning of the Baroness's story.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

Please review~


End file.
